De Vuelta al Futuro
by BlackRose56143
Summary: Ellos jamas habían deseado tanto su hogar, preferían vivir aventuras, pero un accidente les hará cambiar de opinion... Una visita al Pasado le hará vivir la mas grande y mejor aventura de todas. ¿Que hora es? Crossover (caricaturas y peliculas). EDITANDO
1. Chapter 1

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, examinó un poco, no reconocía nada… tal vez era un sueño o alguna tierra desconocida, solo tenía seguro que no era su hogar.

Por más que pensaba no se le venía a la mente de donde pudiera estar, después de todo le sería imposible olvidar algún lugar cuyos arboles tenían un extraño color rosado en sus flores…rosa, como detestaba ese color y no porque fuera machista o algo parecido, simplemente le traía recuerdos que desde siempre ha tratado de bloquear.

Extrañamente, esta vez el color rosado no le desagradaba tanto, de hecho creaba belleza al paisaje y una tranquilidad a Finn, como danzaban los pétalos en el viento con el gran verde del césped y las nubes grises en el cielo creaban una vista digna de una foto. Se hizo un poco para atrás y sitió que algo frio se lo evitaba, giró un poco y vio una fuente que soltaba agua cristalina a chorros.

Su asombro se desvaneció al percatarse del resto de sus compañeros ¿Dónde estaban? Inmediatamente se tranquilizó, ellos estaba a unos metros de distancia aún inconscientes y para su mala fortuna también _otras _personas.

La protagonista de sus pesadillas y sus compañeros estaban ahí, pronto ella se despertó y no pasó mucho para que ella se percatara de su presencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró ella aunque Fin alcanzo a escuchar. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Buena pregunta.

Fionna mantenía su mirada fija en él y eso le incomodaba.

¿Qué había hecho para terminar aquí? No recordaba muy bien, solo haber tocado lo que parecía ser un rubí y que este se partió en mil pedazos, a partir de eso… nada, solo alcanzó a ver una luz para después todo se volviera oscuro.

¿Acaso murió? No, no tendría mucho sentido.

¿Entonces qué pasó?

-Finn, contéstame- la paciencia de Fionna estaba en el límite.

-Tú dime… hermanita

* * *

**_Bien aclaro que esto no esto no es precisamente un capitulo, considerenlo algo así como un prólogo._  
**

**_Ya llevo con esta idea un buen rato y me parece muy buena así que trataré de desarrollarla con la mejor redacción posible, espero que lo logre._**

**_Les pido algunas sugerencias por favor. :D _**


	2. ¿Donde estamos?

**¿Donde estamos?**

Jake comienza a despertar, no paraba de hacer muecas extrañas mientras se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza y murmuraba cosas no aptas para menores, apretaba sus ojos por lo cual aún no había visto nada.

A los pocos segundos Marshall y Gumball despiertan casi al mismo tiempo, el primero sufre mareos mientras el otro un dolor de cabeza igual de insoportable que el de Jake; El vampiro debido a su malestar mueve su brazo derecho encontrándose con el hombro del, ya conocido, Dulce Príncipe y se recarga en este.

Ese es el par de idiotas que le habían prometido protegerla, se supone que por ellos le había permitido a Fionna quedarse en Aaa; cada noche soportaba horribles sueños, pensamientos en los que ella moría mientras se creía la heroína del cuento y él no está para defenderla.

Ahora tiene que soportar que ella esté en este lugar desconocido y posiblemente peligroso. Esos bastardos se la pagaran mas tarde.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya todos habían despertado, al parecer con diferentes malestares que duraron alrededor de un minuto.

Ahora observaban cada detalle del lugar tratando de reconocer algo, bueno al menos a la mayoría lo intentaba. Simón pareciera que no le importaba, solo se dedicaba a sentir la suave hierba entre sus dedos, el brillo que detonaba en sus ojos causo que Finn entendiera todo.

-¿Dónde estamos, Simón?- el mencionado se puso de pie mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en su labios, el humano lo aprisionó contra el árbol manteniendo su antebrazo sobre el cuello del Rey.

-¿Enserio quieres saber?

-Odio esa clase de preguntas estúpidas, así que respóndeme de una maldita vez…

-En el pasado- El resto no hablaba, solo le miraban.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dije

-No hablas enserio

-¿Perezco que bromeo?

-Estas sonriendo…

-Eso solo fue para que la noticia no te terminara traumando- tenía razón, muchos han dicho que la mejor forma de decir algo es con una sonrisa sincera, aunque esta no lo fuera del todo, se tranquilizó un poco al verla, seguramente si se lo hubiera dicho de otra forma Finn en este momento estuviera al borde de la locura.

-Tiene razón- dijo una joven vampira

-Cerezos- mencionó el vampiro mientras su mirada estaba fija en los pétalos caídos.

-¿Cerezos? ¿Qué son esos?- preguntó la Princesa Flama tratando de conservar la calma

-He escuchado de ellos… Fue un árbol representativo de Japón, un país que existía antes de la guerra de los champiñones, en primavera ocurría un festival en que la gente los veía florecer- le aclaró la Dulce Princesa, Flama asiente y se dedica a observar un pétalo que cayó en su mano.

-Creo… que me gustan

Finn no apartaba su mirada de ella, su corazón se aceleró, sentía sus mejillas arder, no podía evitarlo, Jake fue quien le salvo al proporcionarle un codazo.

-bi-bien entonces supongamos por ahora que estamos en Japón y en el pasado, lo que necesitamos saber es si estamos antes, durante o después de la guerra de los champiñones- Recuperando la compostura, Finn reclamó su posición de líder.

Como por arte de magia a su lado paso un hombre trotando, al verlos apresuró el paso hasta quedar fuera de su vista

-Antes…- el tono confuso era claro en Simone (creo que así se escribe)

-Supongo que aquí no es tan normal nuestra apariencia- Dijo Arcoíris, por supuesto, con el traductor colocado en su muñeca imitando a una especie de reloj

-Pero no entiendo, si estamos antes de la guerra ¿Por qué no hay gente aquí?, digo, este lugar se ve muy atrayente como para que ninguna persona lo visite- Fionna, como todo el grupo, trataba de que sus palabras fueran tranquilas para no alarmar a nadie.

- A juzgar la posición del sol, la temperatura y el tipo trotando, tal vez aún es temprano- le respondió Gumball.

-Entonces ahora la mayoría está durmiendo… que gente tan floja- Jake parecía indignado

-Ha! Mira quien lo dice…- le habló Cake

-Mira cuanto tiempo sin vernos _Gatita_

-Lo mismo digo_ Hombre perro_

-Eres una fastidiosa!

- Y tu un pulgoso!

-No me digas pulgoso hija de…

-¡¿Hija de que?!

-Bien suficiente los dos- Tratando de que la poca calma que quedaba no se le fuera, Lord Monochromicorn se coloco entre ambos en un intento de evitar una posible pelea a golpes.

A eso se le podría llamar una costumbre cada vez que se encontraban.

-Bien- dijeron ambos de malagana

-Esos dos siempre pelean, no lo crees Finn- le dijo el Principe Flama mientras le dedicaba una mirada de mil demonios, dandole a entender que presenció las miraditas de el humano a su _querida hermanita_

-De acuerdo, lo mejor será ir en esa dirección, por ahora hay que investigar- Finn como actual líder se colocó enfrente del grupo muy alejado del que posiblemente no dudaría en achicharrarlo.

* * *

_**Bien espero que les haya gustado :D **_

_**Trataré de alargar los capitulos, me quedan muy cortos ._.  
**_

_**Como veran el hecho de que to soy Otaku (persona con un gran gusto al Anime) influye mucho. Pero no hablo de que algun personaje vaya a serlo o se mencione algun anime en especial. Mas bien me refiero a la apariencia de los personajes y su historia pasada (la cambiaré un poco a la original), entre otras cosas. **_

_**Un ejemplo claro de esto es que estan en Japon además de la apariencia de Jake, Arcoiris, Cake y Lord Monochromicorn, ellos ahora son algo así como humanos pero conservando algunas características de su especie original (los detalles los diré mas tarde). Con respecto a que **__** Lord Monochromicorn hablara, pues en Hora de Aventura el se comunica con clave morse y como ahora es "mitad humano" no quedaba muy bien, asi que lo puse a hablar espero que nos les moleste :/**_

_**Me gustaría alguna sugerencia. Como dije antes, esta idea la tengo desde mucho tiempo y trataré de desarrollarla lo mejor posible**_


	3. Las Chicas Superpoderosas

_**Disclaimer. No creo que sea necesario que les diga que ni las Chicas Superpoderosas ni Hora de Aventura me pertenecen**_

* * *

Peinaba su cabello de la misma manera que hace años, en una media cola, sostenido por un broche dorado bastante simple a decir verdad.

Bajó al primer piso donde comenzó a preparar los alimentos esenciales de cada mañana, unos vegetales cocidos, un poco de fruta y Hot Cakes, todo acompañado de alguna bebida. Comió tranquilamente.

"Todo igual" pensó, odiaba esa soledad, pero, que mas daba, ya era habitual; su padre, un reconocido científico, casi no lo veía, solo los fines de semana tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él y lo aprovechaba al máximo, pero hoy no era sábado, las clases fueron suspendidas por reunión de profesores.

Terminando de desayunar colocó tres bandejas en la mesa y en cada una el mismo desayuno, con la diferencia de bebidas, el único lujo que les dará a esas tres. Tomo las bandejas y subió, topándose con la primera puerta color verde y un letrero diciendo **¡No se acerque!**, debido a sus manos ocupadas y la tercera bandeja en su cabeza, tocó con el pie.

-¡Pasa esclava!- Bombón rodo los ojos y entró

-Toma Bellota- dijo a la vez que se agacha un poco para que su hermana pudiera tomar la bandeja.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que lo haces

-Practica

-Genial… ya te puedes ir esclava

-Hasta que te termines los vegetales

-¡¿Qué?!

-termínatelos…

La pelinegra tomó el tenedor y se fue comiendo los vegetales, haciendo muecas en el proceso.

-Ya me los termine ¿Contenta?- dijo al terminárselos

-Mucho- Bombón se retiró de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La siguiente puerta era una celeste con el letrero de **Welcome,** volvió a tocar con el pie.

-Adelante- Su hermana estaba recogiendo su cuarto, por lo cual colocó las dos bandejas en la mesita y le ayudó a terminar.

-_Arigato*_

-No fue nada, aquí está tu desayuno

-Mi favorito- cuando tomó el tenedor se percató de que su hermana mayor seguía ahí. Normalmente no le era necesario que burbuja le diera el permiso para retirarse, después de todo era su hermana no su sirvienta.

-Comete los vegetales- le respondió al ver la mirada confusa de Burbuja, sabía que era una _niña buena_, sin embargo, la ultima vez se dio cuenta que su gato Ciruela era el que ingería todos los vegetales.

Siendo un poco más sutil, Burbuja se acabo las verduras, con expresiones de querer vomitar. Después se tomo todo el jugo de tirón* para quitarse el mal sabor.

-Bien, ahora si me retiro- y salió con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.

En la tercera Puerta no hubo necesidad de tocar, tan solo estuvo a un metro de distancia y ya le habían dicho que entre. Abrió la puerta de color blanco marfil, y siguió la indicación.

-Pude habérmelo preparado sola- dijo la chica mientras se hacía una coleta alta luciendo su cabello tan rojo como el de Bombón.

-Un poco de amabilidad no está de mas

-No soy de tu familia y tú no perteneces a la mía, hacer esto no te asegura que nos llevemos mejor…

-Princesa, ya te lo dijimos, mientras vivas aquí no estaremos dispuestas a darte un trato especial o hacerte menos, si yo quise hacerles el desayuno también te incluyo a ti de la misma manera.

-Siempre me llamarás Princesa eh?

-Ese es tu nombre no?

Bombón colocó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se retiró, Princesa era de las que les encantaba cuidar su figura por lo cual era más que obvio que se comería las verduras.

Regresó a la sala, tomó un libro de la mesita de centro y comenzó a leer en la página que le indicaba su separador.

Al parecer su lectura no duro mucho, esbozó una sonrisa al tener una sensación, había sentido energía, energía muy poderosa.

-Por fin algo de diversión- sus hermanas y princesa inmediatamente bajaron, sintieron lo mismo, eso era seguro.

No dijeron nada, solo volaron en a la dirección de donde parecía provenir.

* * *

Parecían la atracción del momento, no existía aquel que no se gire para observarlos. Ya se habían molestado en ocultar sus armas, sin embargo, su apariencia seguía sin asemejarse aunque sea un poco a la de los demás, a excepción del par de humanos que, debido a su atractivo, recibían miradas seductoras causando celos en ciertas personas y enojo en otras.

Fionna estaba distraída con la mirada perdida en su hermano, no sabía qué hacer, "Descuida no haré nada peligroso, lo prometo" fue lo que le había dicho para evitar que se preocupara y definitivamente viajar por el tiempo no era precisamente algo seguro.

¿Qué te ocurre?- Sintió la mano de Simón sobre su hombro y al toparse con su mirada, se sonrojó.

-nada- Intentó sonar lo más sincera posible, pero Simón le intimidaba.-bueno, lo que pasa es que no sé qué decirle a mi Finn, creo que…

-Está decepcionado de ti

-¿Crees que me perdone?

-¿Perdonarte qué?

-Tú sabes…

-Fionna, tu hermano no está decepcionado y mucho menos enojado si es lo que piensas, el solo quiere protegerte… para el tu eres lo más importante, se podría decir que lo que tiene es preocupación a que te llegue a pasar algo

-¿Enserio?

-Te lo digo como un hermano mayor que soy- alzó la mano como si estuviera jurando algo, la rubia sonrió un poco.

-Simone debe estar agradecida

-Gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa, causando que el sonrojo de Fionna volviera. Si, enamorarse de una persona de mil años de edad con apariencia de veintitrés estaba mal.

Por otra parte, se encontraba Grumosa jugando con su cabello sin prestar atención a nada, estaba en el centro de todos por lo cual no tenía que preocuparse si se perdía.

-¿Pensando en el novio?- bromeó Bonnibel, pero al parecer dio justo en clavo ya que la peli morada soltó un largo suspiro.

-Algo así…

-Déjame adivinar, otra vez peleaste con Nicolás

- Si, pero esta vez creo que me… me arrepiento

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

-Desconfié de él, creí que me engaño con otra chica, pero todo fue una trampa hecha por mi mente, ella era del reino vecino al de Nicolás, tan solo hablaban de ventas y esas cosas

-¿Y te disculpaste?

-Lo iba a hacer después de la investigación, incluso le envié una nota diciéndole que lo vería en el prado, pero como terminamos aquí… temo que me odié- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no podía pararlas, Finn lo observó y quiso consolarla pero una mirada de Bonnibel le detuvo haciendo a que regresara de nuevo a su puesto.

-Vamos, un hombre no lo es todo- dijo Marceline

-Marcy dice lo correcto, puedes ser feliz incluso sin pareja- afirmó la Dulce Princesa

-Eso lo dicen las solteronas- mencionó Grumosa causando que las dos mayores le miraran feo.

Pasadas unas horas la "pandilla" ya habían conocido gran parte de la ciudad o eso creían, se hicieron una idea de cómo sería su apariencia temporal para no destacar tanto, eso les podría causar problemas.

El grupo tenía una extraña sensación de que eran observados y no hablaban de los curiosos que se giraban a verles, esta vez era diferente, como si los estuvieran siguiendo.

Fueron sorprendidos por una esfera de energía que iba directo hacia ellos, fácilmente la esquivaron pero lo que les interesaba era el causante de tal acto y el por qué del ataque.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- escucharon a una joven pelirroja cuya apariencia reflejaba que tenía no más de diecisiete

-Perdón, pero acaso interrumpimos la paz o algo así- dijo Marshall con burla

-No quieras jugar con fuego, niño bonito- al decir esto les arrojo otra esfera, que a diferencia de la anterior no fue esquivada, sino atrapada por Finn como una vil pelota, se quedó girando por un momento pero conforme cerraba su mano fue desapareciendo.

Bombón no se creía el hecho de que el chico aguantara tal magnitud de energía, hasta que se percató que durante un segundo la apariencia de la mano y todo el brazo cambio a dar la de una especie de…

-Brazo biónico- murmuró esta sorprendida. Burbuja y Bellota al ver que podría ser peligroso salieron de su escondite dispuestas a atacar.

-¡Esperen!- les ordenó Princesa a las dos hermanas

-Acompáñenme- les dijo Bombón al grupo, para después darse la vuelta e irse caminando hacia su hogar, el resto observó que Finn la seguía, así que decidieron imitarlo. El humano siempre sabía lo que hacía y porque, lo mejor era hacerle caso.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado (enserio espero eso)**_

_**"**_**De tir****ón". Es como yo le digo cuando alguien toma algo de un solo trago; nose si ustedes también usen esa expresión o almenos la conozcan, si no es así yo estoy muy loca ._.**

**Arigato. Así se dice gracias en Japones.**

_**Bien, como le dije anteriormente la apariencia de los personajes cambiará, Grumosa fue mi víctima en este capitulo, la puse con apariencia de humana (como en algunos FanArts) ¿Por qué? pues para algo que la muy malota autora planea muajaja.**_

_**Otro aviso sería que me tardaré un poco con los capítulos, ya saben por eso de la escuela :P aunque tampoco planeo durar una semana sin actualizar :D**_


	4. Descubriendo infomación

Ya habían pasado unos momentos desde que llegaron a la casa de las Utonio, la plática se limitó a saber los nombres y edades de cada uno, además de contar alguna que otra experiencia pasada, aunque cuidando sus palabras, ya que las chicas aún desconocían el hecho de que ellos eran del futuro.

Tanta confianza les parecía extraña, especialmente de parte de Finn.

-Bien, pasemos a lo importante… tu brazo- La Dulce Princesa frunció el entrecejo y tomó de la mano a Finn dejándole un mensaje claro "no digas más de lo que debes".

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó el humano con su semblante serio, ellas no eran sus amigas, pero tan poco las consideraba una amenaza.

-¿Quién lo creo? Dexter, Dib, o tal vez…

-Ninguno de los que vas a mencionar

-Pero si son los únicos capaces de…

-Lo dudo, nadie podría hacer lo que yo- DP se indignó, siempre pensó que el brazo biónico de Finn le sería una gran ventaja ya que era casi imposible que alguien fuera capaz de hacer uno igual y mucho menos que lo superara.

-Ya veo- Una sonrisa se apareció en los labios de Bombón, al parecer la pelirosa era suficiente capaz de hacer tecnología tan avanzada como esa, esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más interesante -¿Desde cuanto tiempo lo tienes?-

-Desde que tenía quince-

-¿Por qué?

-Un accidente- no daría detalles al respecto, lo acababa de dejar en claro

-Eso significa que tú mismo fuiste el culpable o fue alguien mas- Finn suspiró, esta chica le iba insistir cuantas veces le fuera posible.

-Alguien más- respondió para después levantarse e ir por un vaso de agua. Ya fuera de la vista de la pelirroja, esta se giró a los demás

-Justo como pensé, a él le gusta el peligro ¿Verdad?

-A simple vista se nota- para Jake eso era lo más obvio del mundo

-Si sigue así Estela se quedará viuda en un futuro- La mencionada se sonrojó ante el comentario de Cake, el resto rió un poco.

-¿Es tu novio?- Preguntó Burbuja

-No, y…

-No le gusta que le pregunten- Finn llegó para salvarle el día. Este volvío a sentarse con un vaso entre sus manos.

-Volviendo al tema, no los he visto antes ¿De donde son?- preguntó Bellota.

-Me temo que por ahora no te podemos decir

-Y supongo que tampoco piensan decirnos como pararon aquí- Mencionó princesa.

-Correcto- Grumosa levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse aquí?- volvió a insistir Bellota.

-Chicas, no quiero ofenderlas, pero aun no les tenemos la suficiente confianza como para darles tanta información- El PF trató de sonar lo más sutil posible, sin embargo, las miradas de las hermanas le decían que fue un intento fallido.

-Entonces nos obligan a sacarla nosotras mismas- exclamó la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y quitaba el broche cambiando su peinado a una simple coleta, parecida a la de Princesa.

-A que se refie…- Finn no pudo continuar ya que una serie de patadas y puños lo interrumpieron, trataba de esquivarlos lo mejor que podía, pero, el espacio cerrado de la casa le imposibilitaba sentirse cómodo, por lo cual, fue obligado a salir donde la lucha verdaderamente comenzaría.

Sacó su espada y comenzó a atacar, sus golpes eran precisos y muy rápidos, Bombón se elevó dispuesta a dar ataques desde arriba, no se esperaba que el peliblanco también obtuviera aquella habilidad y le atacara con rayos que la congelaban al mas mínimo contacto, sin pensarlo dos veces inhalo cuanto aire pudo soltando una gran ráfaga de hielo que al menos logro distraer un poco a Simón y poder ir donde Bellota que era la que ahora mantenía pelea contra Finn; ya a pocos metros de distancia, otro obstáculo se le presentó, la Princesa Flama sacó lo que parecía ser una katana solo que esta estaba totalmente rodeada de fuego, se hizo para atrás evitando así recibir el primer golpe, estaba segura que no el arma no tuvo contacto con su piel, pero sintió un ardor muy fuerte en su abdomen, al observarlo un pedazo de su blusa había sido desgarrado y la piel tenía un color rojo en esa misma zona.

-No te recomiendo que te metas con nosotros

No se lo creía, se giró para ver a Burbuja y Princesa, ambas también peleaban con la misma dificultad, puso mas atención a las habilidades de sus contrincantes, cada uno era sorprendente, si cometían aunque sea un error podrían terminar muertas, volvió a concentrarse en la Princesa Flama quien ahora movía su katana de forma en que a la mayor de las hermanas le era difícil mantener la distancia. Pronto Simón se unió a la lucha, a pesar de ser elementos totalmente contrarios hacían una combinación perfecta, imposibilitándole a Bombón poder defenderse.

Ahora eran ellos los que dirigían la pelea.

-¡Paren! Creo que ya fue suficiente- les ordenó Finn mientras ayudaba a Bellota a levantarse del suelo.

Sin decir una palabra le obedecieron, Flama y Fionna guardaron sus armas, Marshall y Marceline volvieron a su forma original al igual que Jake y Cake, Gumball y Bonnibel regresaron a su tamaño normal, las pequeñas piedras que flotaban alrededor de Grumosa volvieron lentamente al suelo, el par de reyes solo dejaron de lanzar rayos helados y el príncipe Flama desapareció su lanza.

-¿Por que paran?- preguntó Burbuja confundida.

-Yo también suelo sacar información de esta manera y lo que menos quisiera es terminar muerto, supuse que ustedes igual… ¿están conformes con lo que saben?

-No del todo- mencionó Bellota ya de pie.

- Quisiera hacerles una propuesta- dijo Bombón aún sorprendida.

-¿Propuesta?- Simone estaba confundida, ¿Quién demonios te propone algo después de haberla casi matado?

-Si, primero dúchense, nosotras les daremos una ropa extra que tenemos- observó que los hombres se asustaron- no se preocupen también tenemos unas cuantas para chicos- ellos suspiraron de alivio

Bellota y Burbuja los guiaron a los diversos baños que tenían, aunque no eran muchos por lo cual algunos tuvieron que esperar. Bombón iba a entrar hasta que fue sujetada del hombro.

-Pensarás decirles sobre la escuela ¿no es así?

-Seguro que podrán con eso, tú misma los viste Princesa

-Puede que sí, pero…

* * *

_**Ya lo subí :D  
Me alegra que porfin pude hacerlo, andaba como maniática haciendo la tarea para que al final los maestros no llegaran a clase o dijeran que se entregará para la próxima clase ¬¬**_

**_En fin, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía en el capítulo anterior, no me di cuenta hasta ahora. Otra cosa que quisiera mancionar es que el enamoramiento de Fionna hacia el Rey Helado se debe a que en el episodio de Fionna y Cake al final el Rey Helado puso en su Fanfiction que Fionna estaba perdidamente enamorada de el y pues de ahí me salio la idea :P _**

**_Los nombres de cada personaje fueron sacados principalmente de la Wiki de Hora de Aventura, la información suele ser idea de los fanáticos de la serie, por lo cual no está 100% asegurado que sea real, pero los nombres les quedaban geniales! Estoy pensando en alguno para la Princesa Grumosa y para El Príncipe Flama no tengo ni idea, ojalá me pudieran dar una sugerencia para el nombre porfiss. _**

**_Otra cosa: ¡Feliz día del niño! todos siempre tendremos un niño dentro de nosotros! les deseo lo mejor._**


	5. Pláticas entre amigos

Puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se dispuso a salir, creía haber metido la ropa, que amablemente le dieron, en el baño para cambiarse ahí mismo al final de su ducha, tal vez solo lo pensó y en realidad la dejo encima de la silla que estaba afuera, una pequeña confusión le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Cuando abrió la puerta no se esperaba a una vampira con su ropa en las manos, a instante comprendió que había pasado.

-Así que fuiste tú- Marceline soltó una pequeña risita

-La Nerd me dijo que te diera esto- sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Finn, era una pequeña pastilla anaranjada, el humano supo inmediatamente que era y la miro directamente a los ojos con una expresión confusa.

-Paré justo a tiempo, no es…

-Si es necesario, has tenido mucho estrés en un solo día, será mejor que te la tomes aunque sea solo por prevención- Finn asintió y agarró la pastilla.

-Bien, pero ¿por qué no esperaste a que me cambiara y saliera?- Marceline volvió a reír

-Así no sería divertido, ahora si me disculpas me voy a bañar- Empujó ligeramente a Finn y entró al baño

-Espera! Y yo donde me voy a cambiar?!

-Busca por allí- Le dijo la vampira ya adentro del baño, Finn suspiró, para su suerte Burbuja caminaba por el pasillo- Burbuja! ¿Sabes una habitación en la que me pueda cambiar?

Al girarse la rubia se sonrojó, a sus dieciséis años el chico no estaba nada mal. No pudo evitar imaginarse "cosas"

"_¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No seas una pervertida!" _pensó

-Emmm si creo que Bombón está en la sala, puedes usar su habitación, sígueme- desvió su vista al suelo en un intento de ocultar su rostro que parecía querer imitar a un jitomate

-Gracias – dijo este sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en la mente de Burbuja.

* * *

-Te agradezco por la ropa, ¿De quién es?- preguntó la DP con formalidad, como siempre, sentada en el cómodo sofa de la sala, le agradaba ese lugar, sus suaves colores crema en las paredes y el forrado de algunos muebles la hacían sentir como en casa.

-De mi madre- Le respondió Bombón

-Así que ella es de la misma talla que yo

-Pues parece que si- Bonnibel observó un deje de tristeza en las palabras de la pelirroja.

-¿Y qué clase de propuesta nos harás?- cambió de tema

-Se los diré hasta que estén todos, pero, quisiera hacerte una pregunta- sabía que no confiaban en ellas, hace poco que se lo dejaron en claro, sin embargo, esa mujer, no sabía como pero sentía algo así como libertad de decir y preguntar lo que sea siempre y cuando ella esté cerca, no estaba dipuesta a decírcelo y tampoco a demostrarlo aunque eso le era inevitable.

-Dime

-¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse?- Ante esto Bonnibel dudó unos segundos.

-No lo sabemos

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que no planeamos estar aquí- Bonnibel giro su cabeza de un lado al otro vigilando que no esté nadie, al confirmarlo se relajó un poco, se supone que aún no tenía que dar esa información, pero, algo en los ojos de esa chica le transmitían una especie de confianza que solo llegaba a dársela a Finn, se parecían y eso no lo tomaría a la ligera.

-Eso significa que… ¿fueron traídos?- La confusión detonaba un poco en Bombón ellos no parecían ser de los que caen fácilmente en trampas o algo parecido.

- Algo así… desconocemos lo que sucedió

-Ya veo, pero podríamos llevarlos de vuelta, no importa si son de otro planeta nosotras…

-No lo creo, supongo que incluso la magia fue necesaria para poder llegar- la DP se cruzó de brazos, ha tenido esa teoría desde que comenzaron a explorar la ciudad.

-¿Qué tan poderosa?

-Mucho

-Eso es un problema, conozco a algunos que la practican pero no tienen mucho poder, perdón por no poderles ayudar- para ella, la pelirosa era como una amiga que no conocía muy bien, casi nada, desepcionarla tan pronto le molestaba, era extraño.

-Descuida, no te lo pedimos así que con el simple hecho de pensar en ayudarnos es suficiente- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces, volviendo a lo primero, ¿se quedarán por tiempo indefinido?

-Hasta que encontremos la forma de regresar

-Bien, siendo sincera espero que lo logren- una sonrisa volvió a ponerse en ambas

-No les digas sobre está platica, se enojarían con migo

-Je je de acuerdo esto nunca pasó- ambas rieron

* * *

-Me dijeron que te trajera un poco de jugo- dijo Grumosa a la vez que abría la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con un chico rubio de 16 años usando una camisa gris y un pantalón simple color negro.

-Gracias, déjalo en donde quieras

-De acuerdo jefecito- bromeó un poco

-Veo que estas de mejor humor

-Sí, tus ex novias me ayudaron- Finn se rió

-No crees que es un poco extraño que mi hermana mayor también pueda ser mi ex novia?

-A lo mejor, espero que te hayas secado muy bien ese cabello, no queremos otro resfriado

-Ese día no fue mi culpa, tú y Fionna me arrojaron toda una cubeta agua helada- Grumosa soltó una carcajada

-No digas que no sacaste provecho de eso, Estela se la paso cuidándote todo el tiempo e incluso alguien me contó que te fingiste el enfermo una semana más - Finn se sonrojó

-No le vuelvo a decir algo a Fionna, ¿me pasas el jugo por favor?- Grumosa asintió y se lo dio mientras ambos se sentaban sobre la cama.

-Sigues sin aguantar el sabor ¿verdad?

-¡El sabor es insoportable!

-Pero la pastilla te ayudará, a menos que te guste andar matando personas como loco- Finn le tapó la boca

-Este no es nuestro hogar, recuérdalo

-Ok niño pero no me andes tapando la boca, con decirme es suficiente

-Ups, y dime, ¿qué piensas de la ropa de aquí?- Grumosa le vio con una cara de pocos amigos y Finn ignoró esto y se volvió a echar a reir, constantemente la molestaban diciéndole "La reina de la moda" y cosas así, al final terminó acostumbrándose pero el enojo era el mismo.

-Luego te digo, hay que bajar para que puedas ver a tu novia- dijo regresándole su broma, él solo paró su carcajada y le lanzó la misma mirada que ella, ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Todos estaban en la sala, la mayoría con una taza de chocolate caliente, hacía un poco de frío y el cielo se tornaba oscuro, el día parece haberse ido demasiado rápido, después de todo estaban en el mes de Septiembre a inicios de otoño.

-¿Y cuál es tu famosa propuesta?- preguntó Marshall mientras tomaba un poco de su chocolate.

-Iremos al punto… queremos que ustedes asistan a nuestra escuela- Marceline casi se ahoga ante lo dicho por Princesa

-¿Escuela?- las hermanas asintieron

-Le dieron mucha importancia a algo tan simple- mencionó Simón dándole pequeños traguitos a su bebida, aún no soportaba del todo las cosas calientes.

-Es porque no es así de simple, digamos que nuestra escuela es un tanto especial- en la voz de Bombón podía verse lo orgullosa que estaba de eso.

-No lo creo, toda institución llega a decir lo mismo que hasta me aburro- El sabía perfectamente lo que decía, cuando era humano le había tocado visitar diferentes escuelas y en todas pasó lo mismo: un largo discurso del director diciendo que no pudo haberse topado con una mejor que esa, al principio le pareció divertido el hecho de que mencionaran cosas que nisiquiera eran reales, pero poco a poco le fue fastidiando.

-¿Toda institución es invisible al resto del mundo?

-¿Qué?

-Que este lugar, a pesar de sus perfectas calificaciones en sus alumnos y que estos suelen ser personajes destacados, jamás ha llegado a ser mencionada mas allá de estos límites.

-Ja! Si claro, no existe escuela que no alardee a todo el universo sobre lo maravillosa y destacada que es

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- Bombón comenzaba a enojarse, ¿este que se creía?

-Solo lo sé- respondió un poco preocupado de haber levantado aunque sea una pequeña sospecha.

-Bien, ya cálmense, no queremos iniciar otra pelea- como protector de la paz, Monochromicorn se volvió a interponer.

-Nos podrían dar un poco de más detalles, por favor- Gumball ignoró la discusión que se comenzaba a dar entre Bombón, Simón y Monochromicorn.

-Esta escuela no es mencionada por nadie debido a que pondría en peligro a sus alumnos y maestros- Le dijo Princesa

-¿Por?

-Ellos o, mejor dicho, nosotros no somos precisamente humanos y la gente es lo suficientemente idiota como para matarnos por el simple hecho de creer que somos una amenaza, los de esta ciudad no ha dicho nada, cuando salen de la ciudad o incluso del país jamás dan detalles de sus habitantes porque al vivir en el mismo lugar que nosotros saben que no planeamos hacer nada en su contra y quieren ayudarnos.- La mirada fría de Princesa se ablandó un poco al decir esto, los demás, a excepción de los tres peleoneros, lo notaron pero prefirieron no mencionar nada.

-¿Y quieres que vayamos para no correr riesgos?

-Exacto, en un principio pensamos que tal vez hayan sido reclutados como nosotras pero conforme los veíamos nos dimos cuenta de que posiblemente desconocían que aquí también hay personas como ustedes

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué nos atacaron como si fuéramos un peligro?

-Solo fue un espectáculo

-¡¿Enserio?!- gritaron Burbuja y Bellota

-je je si, perdón por no contarles nada- dijo Bombón con unos cuantos moretones y rasguños al igual que el Rey Helado y Lord, las consecuencias de su "discusión".

-Ya no piensan en nosotras- dijeron Burbuja y Bellota con cascadas en los ojos

-No hagan tanto drama, no es para tanto- el par de hermanas ignoraron a Princesa y siguieron llorando.

-Dudo mucho que eso de la escuela lo hayan pensado inmediatamente- Aunque a decir verdad a Finn la idea no le parecía tan mala.

-Cuando a Bombón se le ocurrió, tuvimos que reflexionarlo un poco, así que aprovechamos el tiempo que se estuvieron duchando

-Pero, si a los humanos de aquí ya están acostumbrados a personas como ustedes ¿Por qué se nos quedaron viendo?

-Por no pasar desapercibidos, normalmente los que su apariencia no es humana o sobresalen algunos detalles prefieren disfrazarse de humanos comunes, la escuela puede ser invisible pero no toda la ciudad, hay muchos que vienen de turistas, tuvieron suerte de en este mes no recibimos muchas visitas

-Entiendo, una última pregunta, ¿Existirá alguien que nos pueda ayudar con esto?- Finn saca el fragmento de un posible rubí, mira a Fionna y esta al interpretar la mirada también saca uno muy parecido

-Tienen magia ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Hay más de una persona que puede. Pero que dicen ¿Aceptan inscribirse?- guardaron silencio un momento para poder pensar

-¿No sería un poco extraño que algunos de nosotros actuemos como estudiantes?- preguntó Simone

-También hay vacantes en maestros, solo necesitaremos algunos documentos, pero de eso nos encargaremos nosotras- le respondió

-De acuerdo, aceptamos, pero tengan en cuenta que no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo- les dijo Jake quien rechazó el chocolate prefiriendo un simple café.

-Lo sabemos, supongo que el rubí les ayudará a regresar- dijo Bombón, eso delató a Bonnibel pero esta le tomó poca importancia a la mirada de reproche que los demas le proporcionaban discretamente, era normal que ella fuera la primera sospechosa en haber dado información.

-Es probablemente lo único que podrá, fue lo que nos trajo aquí y… el primer objeto que conozco que puede viajar en el tiempo- Los demás se exaltaron al escuchar a Finn, pero no lo detuvieron.

-¿Viajar en el tiempo?- Bombón tomo esto como una pequeña broma, muy pocos eran los que tenían esta habilidad y que haya objetos que también puedan hacerlo es casi imposible.

-Veras… nosotros… somos del futuro- Ellas se quedaron sin palabras.

* * *

_**Si me quedo bonito dejen un review -3- y si me quedo feo tambien, no mas no sean tan duros.**_

_**Perdón si me tardé, estaba escribiendo el capítulo y de un momento a otro como que ya no tenía ni idea, así que me puse a leer y distraerme.**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia háganmela saber :D**_


	6. Vida nueva I

_Tiró el cuchillo ensangrentado y observó su obra maestra. _

_En el suelo, el cuerpo de un hombre de no más de 30 años, cabello negro y ojos color miel, usando un traje azul marino machado de sangre._

_Las paredes que antes eran blancas estaban ahora teñidas de un color carmesí con un poco de órganos internos por aquí y por allá, mas una gran sonrisa en el pequeño causante. _

"_Rosa" pensó este, desde ahora ese sería su color favorito al momento de matar, la combinación perfecta entre el rojo y el blanco. Ese color le recordaría a su primera víctima, le dirá que no tenga piedad ni consideración ante nadie, le haría saber que siempre fue y sería un asesino y que a partir de ahora nunca, nunca lo podrá cambiar._

-¡No!- grito al momento de despertarse, se sentó en el sofá tratando de regular su respiración y con su manta se limpió las gotas de sudor que brotaban sobre su frente.

-¿Finn está todo bien?- le preguntó Marceline mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa

-Sí, no pasa nada - intentaba sonar lo más natural posible pero sus ligeros temblores le delataban.

-tuviste de nuevo la pesadilla ¿no es así?- se acercó hacia él y le proporcionó un abrazo que el joven correspondió, siempre era lo mismo. Cada noche una nueva pesadilla hacía su aparición en la mente del héroe.

-Gracias

-No lo agradezcas, será mejor que te alistes pasaremos todo el día de compras- era cierto, antes de irse dormir habían quedado en salir de compras para poder conseguir un disfraz adecuado.- Yo haré el desayuno- añadió

-¿tú cocinaras?- Finn palideció, a Marceline no se le podía llamar precisamente buena cocinera.

-No sé que comen ellas, así que es mejor prepare algo de lo que nos gusta- le respondió mientras iba directo a la cocina, siendo detenida por Finn

-Emmm ¿y si yo cocino y tú te alistas?- le sugirió de una manera tranquila, pero Marceline comienza a mirarle con sospecha

-¿Por qué la sugerencia?

-Pues…

-¿Estas insinuando que no se cocinar?- Comenzaba a enojarse, mientras Finn intentaba mantenerse tranquilo

-Yo quiero probar la comida de aquí, ya sabes probar cosas nuevas

-¿y entonces por qué te ofreciste a cocinar?

-Las quiero hacer yo mismo, buscaré el recetario- se encogió los hombros tratando de hacer una postura desinteresada en un intento de que le crea y no lo termine matando.

-De acuerdo, me iré a cambiar pero más te vale que tenga un rico desayuno- Finn se relajó aunque no lo mostró, para no levantar sospecha de que había mentido

- Cuenta con ello- La vampira volvió a subir, cuando quedo fuera de la vista del humano este soltó un largo suspiro y entró a la cocina.

* * *

-Concéntrate- le susurro el Príncipe Flama para evitar alguna distracción

-Ya estoy lista- le aseguró la joven rubia de ojos azules mientras mantenía la posición correcta para lanzar la flecha, respiraba profundo y observaba con atención su objetivo, un pequeño punto amarillo pintado en el tronco de un árbol.

Pasaron unos segundos y soltó la flecha, cada centímetro que avanzaba era un tormento para Fionna, no quería decepcionarlo, ya llevaban mucho tiempo entrenando y era el momento de que todo rindiera fruto.

Se tomó con la sorpresa de que la flecha había quedado incrustada a solo uno escasos milímetros del punto, esto hizo que Fionna se tumbara en el césped con la mirada baja.

-Nada mal, haz mejorado bastante- le dijo Estela en un intento de animarla.

-Apuesto que tú o tu hermano hubieran tirado en el blanco

-Es porque a nosotros nos enseñaron desde muy pequeños, tú apenas vas aprendiendo- añadió la princesa, mientras su hermano observaba detenidamente la flecha y el punto

-Pero estoy segura que tú aprendiste en menos tiempo- Al los hermanos comenzaba a fastidiarles la negatividad de Fionna

-Ninguno de ustedes son la misma persona, eviten compararse- les habló Cake con un plato de galletas

-No deberías comer tanto- le dijo el príncipe flama

-A ti que te importa James- Fionna y Estela soltaron una pequeña risita mientras el príncipe se sonrojaba

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!

-¡Tú no me puedes mandar! ¡¿Acaso olvidaste quien soy yo?!

-No, tu eres Cake ¡la mujer más gruñona que he conocido!

-¡Cuida tus palabras niño bonito!- De no ser por Fionna y Estela la pelea hubiera llegado a lo usual y lo usual no era precisamente agradable.

-¿Siempre hacen eso?- preguntó Bombón a Grumosa quien estaba sentada a su lado, ambas se encontraban a varios metros de distancia de el pequeño grupito que anteriormente estaba entrenando

-Te refieres a discutir o a despertarse temprano- le dijo esta

-Lo segundo

-Sí, algo que nos gusta hacer es vivir una buena aventura, la mayoría de las que hacemos ahora suelen ser muy riesgosas así que lo mejor es hacer esto para evitarse el peligro de muerte- respondió encogiéndose los hombros

-¿Y se ayudan entre ustedes mismos para mejorar?

-Algo así, cada uno es exigente, necesitaras demostrarle lo mejor de tus habilidades para que consigas que te entrenen

-Ya veo, Fionna debió esforzarse mucho

-Pues según lo que me contó Gumball, Cake y Flama fueron los que se ofrecieron a enseñarle artes marciales, hechicería y todo eso

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué?

-Por ser la pupila de Jessica, la hermana mayor de Cake

-¿Jessica? - Cake le parecía muy abierta a contar sus experiencias y el hecho de que no mencionara a su hermana mayor le pareció extraño, y le daba curiosidad

-Así es, pero a Cake no le gusta mucho que hablen sobre ella

-Ya veo- volvió a dirigir su mirada a Fionna y Cake

-Yo también tengo una pregunta que hacerte

-Suéltala

-Ayer dijiste que ustedes fueron reclutadas, explícamelo

-Pues desde su fundación la escuela permitía inscripciones de forma libre, sin embargo, hace unos años tuvieron la obligación de reclutar alumnos que no fueran humanos o que tuvieran habilidades más allá de lo normal

-Pero nos dijiste que tu padre vino aquí por cuestiones de trabajo

-Esa fue su forma de reclutarnos

-¿Y Princesa? Ustedes dijeron que no era su hermana

-Y no lo es, solo que ella también posee poderes así que vino con nosotras- Grumosa notó que esto se trataba de una mentira, sus gestos se veían algo exagerados como si intentara ocultar algo.

-Tú y ella se parecen, no será que…- dudaba un poco acerca de esto, parecía un tema delicado al ver que la chica comenzaba a apretar los puños

-Ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada- de un momento a otro ella se puso más seria, casi enojada y se retiró dejando sola a la de cabellos color púrpura.

* * *

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo Finn mientras lavaba los trastes que anteriormente había usado

-No hay de que, para eso estamos las hermanas- le respondió mientras acomodaba los platos sobre la mesa.

-Sabes, sospecho que la comida está deliciosa, voy a pedirle a las chicas que si me pueden conseguir un recetario igual- tomó el libro y lo volvió a meter en el mismo cajón donde lo había encontrado

-Te has vuelto muy buen cocinero Finn- el mencionado le sonrió y antes de poder contestar al alago, se escuchó un portazo en la sala principal.

-Por fin llegué- lanzó su saco a quien sabe dónde y se tiró en el sofá exhausta sujetando un pequeño bolso.

-Princesa, tardaste un poco- la chica miro enojada a Finn quien junto con la DP se sentó en el sillón que estaba justo enfrente

-Ten en cuenta que aquí los disfraces holográficos no se consiguen a la vuelta de la esquina

-Supongo que es lo que traes en el bolso- habló Bombón mientras tomaba asiento

-Sí pero tienen que venir los dem…

-Aquí estamos- interrumpió Simon mientras llegaba con el resto a excepción de Marshall y Gumball.

Antes de que la pregunta de su ausencia se formulara en las cabezas de nuestros personajes, un grito se escuchó en la planta de arriba, por lo cual fueron a investigar encontrándose con un par de hombres cubiertos de lo que parecía ser miel, plumas y con la cara llena de lápiz labial.

-Bien, ya pueden reírse- Marshall estaba totalmente rojo, no se sabe si de vergüenza o de furia, probablemente la segunda.

Como obedientes que son, todos soltaron una carcajada que duro bastante tiempo, se sujetaron fuertemente el estomago y algunos se cayeron.

Las mentes del Rey Vampiro y el Dulce Príncipe se centraron principalmente en Finn, quien no se encontraba en la habitación, y en su futura venganza.

* * *

-Listo, creo que ya está- La Princesa Flama tenía colocado un brazalete de plata en su muñeca izquierda.

-¿Y cómo sirve?- le preguntó a Burbuja

-Primero, oprimes aquí- le señalo el pequeño recuadro que sobresalía del accesorio, Flama obedeció a la indicación y el recuadro comenzó a brillar, de él salió una pantalla mostrando el cuerpo completo de una mujer humana.- La pantalla es táctil, así que solo debes seleccionar la parte que quieras cambiar y te saldrá un menú de opciones- puso su dedo sobre el cabello e inmediatamente salieron imágenes de distintos diseños: corto, largo, lacio, chino, mas de mil por escoger, se decidió por uno, presionó un pequeño recuadro verde con la palabra "OK". Al instante su cabello cambió a uno más largo y ligeramente ondulado

-Increíble- exclamó.

Algunos más también parecían impresionados con los pequeños artefactos, cada uno experimentando con el suyo, haciendo distintas pruebas tanto en el color de piel, el cabello, el color de ojos e inclusive las distintas proporciones en el cuerpo.

-Esto no es precisamente un holograma, yo lo llamo un ADD- dijo orgullosa Princesa

-¿ADD?

-Aparato de Disfraces- respondió Bombón

-Suena algo tonto- mencionó Marshall mientras se frotaba una toalla en su cara quitándose los últimos rastros del labial.

-En realidad se llama SHES, Sistema Holográfico de Encubrimiento y Sustitución- aclaró Bellota

-¿SHES? Sigue sonando tonto

-El nombre no está hecho para que te guste- dijo una silueta en la entrada, Marshall se giró y la vio más detenidamente percatándose de que era un chico probablemente de diecisiete años, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules más oscuros que los de Finn.

-Aprende a tocar Zim- sonrió un poco ante lo dicho por Bellota.

-Sabes que eso jamás pasará, además, vine a ver si los brazaletes funcionaron, hace mucho que no hago uno

-Pues al parecer quedaron bastante bien- le comentó Princesa

-Bien, ¿Quieren que las lleve a la escuela?

-Nos encantaría- contestó Burbuja

-Entonces alístense que solo quedan treinta minutos- Sin protestar cada una subió a su habitación

-¿No quieres que te sirva un poco?- le ofreció Bonnibel amablemente al momento en que le mostraba una olla con el alimento

-Eh, no gracias ya desayuné

-O será que tu inútil organismo no soporta la comida- se gira para ver quien fue la causante de aquel comentario, al encontrarla la examino un poco.

-Al menos que quieras morir, decir eso no te servirá de nada -debía admitirlo, esa chica tenía una buena razón para insultarle de esa manera, igual que él con los de Meekrob, aunque eso ya era otro asunto

-¿Morir? Por favor, tú no estás a mi nivel

-Adivinaré, una típica chica de cara bonita y personalidad patética, eso debe ser común en ustedes los Grumosos

-Soy Princesa Violeta para ti

"_Con que ese es tu nombre" _-No me interesa- mintió, la princesa gruño un poco y lo señalo con el dedo índice

-¡Te haré sufrir tanto que desearás que tu imperio jamás se haya metido con nosotros!- le grito bastante furiosa, mientras el Irken sonreía casi a punto de reír

-Entonces qué opinas si arreglamos nuestras diferencias en otro momento-

-Me parece perfecto-respondió mientras su ahora enemigo declarado se dirigía a la salida del no tan pequeño hogar

-Entonces será la próxima vez que nos encontremos - volteo a verla de nuevo

-Hmp, bien - y dejó que siguiera su camino de vuelta a lo que parecía ser un auto color negro. Por detrás venían las cuatro estudiantes bastante apresuradas y ya cambiadas con su uniforme no tan distinto al de él aunque con obvias características de que era de mujer, como la falda.

-Bien aquí tengo lo suficiente para inscribirlos a ustedes- dijo Princesa mientras observaba a los menores incluyendo a los que solo lo eran en apariencia, mostraba un portafolios color marrón

-Y yo para conseguirles trabajo- hablo la otra pelirroja a los adultos y con un portafolios parecido solo que este era totalmente negro.

-Hagan lo que quieran- el tono de voz de grumosa y el hecho que se haya retirado de la sala mientras las ignoraba era algo que les pareció bastante grosero, pero al ver su expresión de enfado en su rostro les daba por hecho que había tenido un problema o alguna discusión posiblemente mientras ellas se cambiaban.

-Iré con ella, Marcy acompáñame- le ordenó Bonnibel a la vampira quien, sin reclamar nada, siguió la indicación.

* * *

-Me preocupa un poco Violeta- mencionó Estela a sus dos acompañantes

-Tranquila, solo tiene un poco de… estrés- dijo Finn con supuesto desinterés mientras caminaba al lado derecho de Estela.

-Pero ¿A qué se refería con eso del imperio de ese tal Zim?

-Tal vez es un sobreviviente de la guerra que creó su propio reino, conocerá a Violeta y tendrá un conflicto con ella y su gente- Hace mucho que ya no le importaban los asuntos que tengan que ver con la guerra, por lo cual no estaba dispuesto a averiguar nada sobre esta o la civilización humana, lo único que pensaba era el cómo idear un plan para regresar a su hogar pronto.

-Es posible, pero lo mejor es no meterse en la vida de los demás- les aconsejó Jake a base de su propia experiencia

-Tienes ra… ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Estela, ante esto sus dos compañeros se exaltaron pero antes tan siquiera reaccionar la Princesa ya había corrido en dirección a un exhibidor que mostraba varios conjuntos, entre ellos uno de colores brillantes que destacaba entre los demás, a opinión de la joven.

-¿Solo eso?-Finn ya estaba entre enfadado y fastidiado

-Emmm de hecho por eso estamos aquí- aclaró Jake mientras mostraba la lista con "COMPRAS" como título

-No me lo recuerdes, yo esperaba aprovechar este día para hacer algo importante- el mayor de los tres trataba de que el joven abandonara esa actitud que ya tenía desde hace mucho, pero por mas que se esforzaba Finn parecía no querer cooperar.

-Esto es importante, necesitamos aparentar que somos personas comunes algo así como… infiltrarnos- dijo tratando de darle emoción

Antes de que el rubio pudiera volver a reclamar, su amiga comenzó a revelar un lado que nisiquiera ella sabía que tenía.

-¿Me lo compras?- Jake entró en pánico aunque no lo demostró

-Eh, No lo sé yo…

-Prometo usarlo más de una vez y que lo cuidaré, y… y… por favor ¡Haré lo que sea!

-¿Lo que sea?- Finn no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo inmadura que comenzaba a comportarse la futura gobernante de Reino Fuego

-Sí, hablo ence… - No pudo terminar ya que comenzaron los sonidos de algunas explosiones y balas disparadas contra los vidrios del pequeño local, varias personas comenzaban a tirarse al suelo con expresiones de angustia, otras conservaban la calma con mucho esfuerzo, y algunos ya habían sido heridos, no de gravedad, pero aun así soltaron grandes gemidos de dolor.

-Genial- Habló Finn en tono sarcástico- Jake evacúa a todos los ciudadanos llévalos a un lugar seguro, Estela encárgate de que los que sean que están atacando no se dispersen, yo haré el resto- varios de los que estaban alrededor se sorprendieron cuando vieron al trío tan relajado tratando esto como si fuera algo cotidiano y principalmente se sorprendían por el gran líder que era el joven, el humo de una nueva explosión ya no les permitió verlos.

Al igual que a todos el humo impedía que Finn pudiera ver a los agresores, sin embargo, el sonido los delataba, se dio cuenta que uno de ellos estaba a punto de atacarlo por lo cual se adelantó logrando cortarle con su espada lo que en sombra parecía un brazo, se acercó un poco más percatándose de algo.

-Al parecer no están tan vivos como creí

* * *

_**Ya volví!  
**_

_**Si me tardé bastante pero en mi defensa había muchos deberes que hacer y uno que otro problema que prefiero no mencionar.**_

_**Bueno espero que la espera haya valido la pena, ya estoy haciendo el siguiente capítulo y después de ese la historia se irá un poco más rápido ya que, como ya notaron llevo describiendo tan solo dos días en 6 capítulos.**_

_**Debo de decir que durante este tiempo también estuve preocupándome por la historia, lei algunas cosas sobre como evitar incluir una Mary Sue en las historias y me apena decir yo estaba a punto de hacerlo -_- esto tambien me ayudó a saber como describir mejor los personajes y que sus reacciones y actitudes concuerden con la historia, soy novata en esto ._.**_

_**Por cierto, los nombre de Grumosa y el Príncipe Flama son cortesía de George187 muchas gracias :D**_

_**Con respecto a la pregunta de andrea1567 pues hasta lo que va la historia Finn se mantiene solterito -w- aunque siendo sincera si lo que quieres es que ponga Finnceline pues me temo que no, si he leido Fics sobre ellos pero simplemente no puedo ponerlos como pareja, para mí que me gustan más con el cariño que se tienen como mejores amigos.**_

_**Como siempre pueden dar su opinión, duda o sugerencia.**_

_**Hasta el próximo cap :I **_


	7. Vida nueva II

**Vida Nueva II**

**Nuevos Enemigos**

- Ninguno de ellos pertenecerá a esta escuela hasta que el mes acabe- replicó una señora de aproximadamente cuarenta años, ojos dorados y cabello ligeramente canoso.

-¡Vamos! Ayame-sama ellos… son muy poderosos- Exigió la millonaria chica colocando agresivamente sus manos contra el escritorio.

-Eso no es suficiente Princesa

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la otra pelirroja con una voz más sutil pero igualmente desesperada

-Porque no estoy dispuesta a hacer ninguna excepción- habló con voz firme

-Pero…- Bombón estaba a punto de volver a insistir pero la directora le interrumpió

-Dijeron que dos de ellos son humanos ¿no?

-Si… pero tienen un gran conocimiento sobre hechicería, son expertos en armas y artes marciales, además…

-Pues supongo que eso les ayudará a que sean parte de esta institución…- los rostros de las pelirrojas se iluminaron- Dentro de un mes

Las esperanzas comenzaban a disminuir

Antes de insistir aún más, algo o mejor dicho alguien volvió a interrumpirles

-¡Directora ponga las noticias locales! ¡Ahora!- Entró de repente a la habitación una joven de cabello totalmente negro con rayos azules adornándole y ojos castaños, se veía agitada y cansada, probablemente corrió bastante o lo suficiente para que sus grandes tacones le molestaran.

- Bien, bien, mejor respira profundo y toma asiento- le ofreció de forma tranquila, la chica se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones grises de la habitación.

Al encender la televisión y dar con el canal se pudo observar en la pantalla un gran desastre, Princesa reconoció el lugar.

Era una de las plazas principales, constantemente visitada por la mayoría de la gente, el camarógrafo y la reportera se encontraban en un lugar lejano pero con lo suficiente para poder ver todo el desastre.

La reportera comenzó a hablar.

"_Alrededor de las nueve treinta de la mañana se reportó un ataque cercano a algunos de los locales que se encuentran en la plaza principal, estos en su mayoría se encargaban de la venta de joyería, artículos de moda y ropa, hasta ahora el paradero de los que ahí se encontraban es desconocido"_

-Probablemente es un robo- dijo Bombón algo decepcionada, la joven bibliotecaria (porque eso era) bajo la mirada con la misma impresión que la alumna; Princesa y la maestra Ayame solo siguieron observando el televisor.

"Ella no parece estar preocupada… ella está… feliz" pensó la maestra refiriéndose más que nada a las expresiones que daba la joven reportera, no fue hasta que algo mencionado por ella le impresionó

"_Sin embargo, nos hemos enterado que tres personas están tratando de detener a los causantes de todo esto, solo se ha tenido la oportunidad de ver a dos: una mujer de cabello color rojo y un atractivo hombre rubio"_

Mencionando esto último la mujer en la pantalla ya estaba ligeramente sonrojada mientras las heroínas habían reaccionado acerca de quienes se trataba

"Un atractivo hombre rubio…"

* * *

Flama pegó un gran salto librándose de sus enemigos que acababan de acorralarla, desde lo alto comenzó a arrojarles bolas de fuego con tal fuerza que estos fueron destruidos al impacto.

-Robots ¡¿Enserio?!- dijo enfadada

_-¿Qué acaso no puedes con algo tan fácil?_- le habló su compañero de la misma edad por un pequeño intercomunicador colocado en su oído.

-Tsk, Cállate por supuesto que puedo

-_Entonces demuéstralo_- la chica sonrió, comenzó a atacar y destruir a cada una de las maquinas de forma totalmente descontrolada.

Ya satisfecho, el chico de ojos azules prefirió alejarse de la especie de fogata gigante que se estaba comenzando a formar. Ya a cierta distancia decide comunicarse con Jake y oprime uno de los tres pequeños botones de su pequeño aparato.

-Hey, donde te encuentras- le dijo

-_No te lo diré- _habló este

-¿Por qué?

-_Qué tal si en realidad eres un robot_

-Que gracioso, hablo enserio

-_A unas cuantas cuadras del lugar, parece que hasta ahora nadie nos ha visto_

-Creo que es porque aquí cierta chica está destruyéndolo todo como una maniática- dijo divertido

-_No me digas que…_- se escucho un pequeño suspiro de su parte_- Finn si sigues dejando que haga eso puede que ya no lo puedas controlar y…_-

-Sí, sí, un gran desastre ya lo sé, descuida

_-Todo para hacer feliz a tu novia verdad_

-Basta con eso, además, quisiera hablar de otra cosa

-_¿Qué ocurre?_

_-_La gente

-_¿Qué tiene?_

_-_ parece asustada - respondió un poco preocupado

-_¿Y? eso es normal- _En realidad Jake ya desde un principio había notado lo que el chico le estaba diciendo

-Yo me refiero a que ellos no gritan ni corren, lo único que hicieron fue echarse al suelo y seguir tus ordenes

_-¿Eso es señal de miedo? Los de Ooo siempre corren por todas partes mientras piden ayuda_

-¡Exacto! Los de Ooo están más confiados por lo cual estos no temen de casi nada como si los monstruos no les fueran un gran peligro

_-¿y?_-

-¡Qué esta gente no está asustada! Está… paralizada de miedo-

-_Tal vez porque aquí no es tan común un ataque así, no están acostumbrados_

-Si no es común ¿Entonces por qué lo inician de repente?

-_…_-

-¿Jake?...-

_-¡Finn cada vez hay más robots!_- le dijo su compañera por el aparato así que el ojiazul la buscó con la mirada, la encontró, ya no tan relajada como siempre, en el techo de uno de los locales tratando de esquivar los ataque de maquinas que ya no eran como las que habían enfrentado en un principio.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo?

-_Unos segundos… Hay algo más… siento que uno de ellos tiene un pedazo de rubí-_ eso lo alteró

-¿Te refieres al que nos trajo aquí?

-_Sí, necesito que mandes al elemental conmigo_

-Bien, Jake y yo buscaremos el rubí…-

-_No, tú harás que dejen de salir más de estas cosas y buscarás el rubí, ya le diré a Jake que hacer_- La chica parecía tener un plan, así que decidió seguir sus órdenes.

-Entiendo, enseguida te envío ayuda- ya cortada la transmisión Finn prosiguió a clavar su espada con sangre de demonio en el suelo creando una gran grieta, pasados unos segundos la espada comenzó a tornarse de un color anaranjado y se fue transformando en un chico muy parecido a Finn con las únicas diferencias de su cabello rojizo y orbes de un tono morado.

-Oye, linda ropa- habló la especie de clon examinándola.

-Sí muy bonita, ve con Flama ella te explicará que hacer- El elemental no dijo nada solo asintió y se fue.

* * *

La chica ahora se encontraba en un lugar más alto observando, aún estaba ocupando el primer lugar en la lista de los robots de "cosas por matar" ya que muchos trataban de dar con su paradero obviamente sin éxito, al parecer no eran tan listos.

-Ya no veré a BMO de la misma manera- se relajó al escuchar la voz de su compañero- Mmmm es extraño verte como ¿humana?-

-Agni necesito que hagas algo por mí- dijo ella ignorando el anterior comentario.

-Escucho- contestó él

-¿Ves esos robots?

-No quiero ser grosero pero qué clase de idiota no los vería- La chica se encogió los hombros y puso una ligera sonrisa, sinceramente pudo haber pedido a alguien más poderoso pero el elemental es quien le caía mejor.

-Solo reúnelos a todos en un punto cercano, cuando hayas terminado usa esto- le entregó un pequeño cubo negro

-De acuerdo ¿y tú que harás?-preguntó interesado por el peligro a que se expondría, bueno no es que ella le importe… aunque en realidad… tal vez si le importa pero…

-Alunas de esas cosas se dirigieron donde los ciudadanos procuraré que estén a salvo- respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

-Bien, tú vendrás a darme la señal para tomarme esta cosa- ese cubo solo era para casos especiales, ambos estaban conscientes de eso, aunque era bastante divertido usarlos.

Ella asintió y ambos se separaron.

* * *

-Todos ustedes entren al círculo de aquí- ordenó un bulldog mucho más grande que los perros comunes.

La gente acató todo lo dicho, aún estaba un poco desconcertada de lo que pasaba, pero por ciertas y muy extrañas razones el hecho del que perro en un principio tenía forma humana era lo más normal que estaba pasando.

Cuando ya todos se encontraban adentro Jake prosiguió volviendo a su forma humana, examinó su atuendo que Princesa había insistido que use "¿A dónde irá toda la ropa cuando me transformo?" pensó, cuando ese pequeño despiste se libró de su mente se agachó y colocó su mano en el círculo pintado para quien sabe que, observándolo fijamente retiró sus dedos, de la circunferencia salió una gran pared que parecía estar hecha de cristal.

-Y justo a tiempo- susurró al ver que varias maquinas comenzaban a llegar.

Jake los eliminó con tanta facilidad que nisiquiera requirió algún tipo de hechizo o arma, sin embargo hubo dos excepciones más rápidas que aprovecharon la distracción del hombre con el resto.

Antes de que llegaran una chica ya estaba al frente de ellos, intentaron dispararle pero la joven los esquivaba de forma que las balas impactaban contra el cristal creando pequeñas grietas que preocuparon a los que se encontraban dentro y a Jake, la chica solo le resto importancia y se abalanzó a el par de robots, saltó colocándose atrás de ellos e inmediatamente atravesando los pechos de ambos androides, varios más ya venían por lo cual ella simplemente lanzó el par de máquinas hacia su dirección generando una pequeña explosión acabando con todos.

No había utilizado ninguno de sus poderes como elemental, Estela estaba mejorando.

-Muy bien, pero no deberías arriesgar a la gente de esa manera- la chica bufó ¿Qué acaso él no puede decir que estuvo bien y ya? No, siempre tiene que aclararte lo que hiciste mal.

-_Ya logré que pararan y encontré el fragmento de rubí ¿ahora qué?-_comunicó su compañero

-Ve al lugar más alto que encuentres- Después de haber dicho esto Flama cortó la transmisión

-¿Qué estás tramando?- preguntó Jake un poco desconfiado

- Nada malo solo haré que Agni explote- Ah entonces no había de que preo… esperen… ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!

La princesa le mostró una pequeña caja con alrededor de nueve cubitos color negro que tenían una vaga apariencia a goma de mascar.

Él prefirió no decir nada e hizo lo mismo que Estela le había ordenado a Finn.

Ella comenzó a regresar al centro de la plaza y subió al techo de uno de los locales.

-¡Agni!- gritó.

El mencionado tomó esto como una señal, se dirigió a donde creía que era el centro de todo el montón de máquinas que había reunido y se tomó la especie de pastilla ¿o chicle? Bueno esa cosa.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue un gran estallido que aseguró la derrota total de esas cosas.

Todo lo que estaba alrededor terminó en llamas que pronto desaparecieron volviéndose a juntar y formar al joven pelirrojo.

-Eso fue asombroso- dijo felizmente Estela mientras ayudaba a Agni a levantarse

-Si… creo… que… si- respondió este jadeando un poco, después de todo esa clase de ataques jamás eran gratis.

-Aunque tal vez nos regañen- mencionó ella al observar todo a su alrededor, un gran agujero en el suelo, el jardín que rodeaba lo que era la plaza estaba destrozado, restos de androides por todo el lugar y como olvidar los establecimientos que ahora solo eran un montón de escombros.

-Wow, realmente acabaron con este lugar- dijo Finn llegando rápidamente junto a ellos.

-Eso mismo digo- los jóvenes, raramente incluyendo a Agni, se asustaron al escuchar la voz de Jake.

Al girarse se toparon con su mirada de "ya verán" la cual les hizo pensar en que será de ellos mañana, sin embargo, lo que les atrajo más la atención fue el gran monto de personas que se encontraban atrás de él y que en cierta forma les causó un sentimiento de culpa especialmente en la Princesa Flama.

-E-escuchen yo… yo lo…- la disculpa de la elemental fue interrumpida por un gran aplauso de todos los habitantes con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ella los miraba atónita y de repente comenzó a sentir algo extraño pero agradable en su pecho, algo que le daba una profunda felicidad.

La gente comenzó a soltar una gran cantidad de halagos y agradecimientos a nuestros aventureros, aunque Jake y Agni eran los únicos que los entendían, mientras que para Estela y Finn solo eran palabras confusas. La reportera llegó corriendo con el camarógrafo tratando de seguirle el paso.

-¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto verdad?- preguntó un poco decepcionada al percatarse de que su "atractivo hombre rubio" era tan solo un adolescente.

La princesa y el héroe solo tenían una pequeña duda… ¿Qué había dicho?

-Sí así es- respondió Jake, la mujer se giro para verlo e inmediatamente una sonrisa encantadora apareció en su rostro, puede que el chico sea menor de edad pero este claramente no lo era.

-¿Podría hacerles una pequeña entrevista?- preguntó en un tono meloso sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

-Emmm no gracias- la reportera comenzó a insistir

* * *

-_Entonces ¿Qué debo de hacer?- _dijo alguien por el altavoz de un teléfono celular

-Encárgate de ese par de mocosos… especialmente de la chica- respondió un hombre encapuchado observándolos de lejos

-_Hey no deberías decirles así , se respetuoso- _mencionó con burla irritando más al hombre

-¿Lo harás o prefieres morir?- preguntó con suma molestia mientras por el otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una pequeña risa

-_Ya sabes la respuesta- _y colgó la llamada

-¡A qué clase de tonto se le ocurrió esto de usar ropa negra! ¡Se ve ridículo!- exclamó alguien un poco más joven

-A ti idiota- contestó otro de la misma edad mirándolo fastidiado

-Pues no deberían hacerme caso- El que parecía ser líder los pasó de largo y se fue, su compañero soltó un largo suspiro y lo siguió llevándose a rastras al que aún se andaba quejando.

* * *

Al final no habían tenido otra opción que aceptar la entrevista, Finn y Estela solo pudieron contestarlas bajo discretas traducciones de Jake y Agni, de igual forma librarse de toda la multitud sonriente que los felicitaba también fue difícil y a esto hay que añadirle una charla con los oficiales de policía que llegaron unos minutos después. Salvar vidas jamás les había parecido tan estresante.

-¿Qué hiciste para que los robots pararan de salir?- preguntó Flama al lado del rubio, Jake les dijo que tenía algunos asuntos así que ahora solo estaban ella, el héroe y el elemental.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Antes de que la chica pudiera reclamar a la respuesta del humano su hombro chocó con el de alguien más tirando los libros de este.

-Disculpe, l-lo lamento- dijo aún sin mirarlo arrodillándose para levantar sus cosas.

-Tranquila, fue mi culpa por no ver a una chica tan linda- finalmente lo vio, un joven de cabellos obscuros, ojos verdes y una sonrisa que causó que sus mejillas se encendieran, el chico rió un poco, tomó sus pertenencias y se despidió con un "te veré luego", Flama solo se quedó observando como el pelinegro se alejaba más y más hasta quedar fuera de su vista.

Finn y su compañero presenciaron todo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No me agrada!- dijeron ambos en tono molesto.

* * *

**Aclaración (el idioma). **

**1. La razón por la cual Finn y Flama no entendían nada de lo que decían el resto de la gente es porque ellos no hablan japonés, en cambio Agni y Jake si, por la razón de que bueno... Agni es un ser sobrenatural así que lo puse como un genio basicamente, con Jake aquí el también es inteligente y un poco más serio que en la caricatura original, las razones de su personalidad y todo eso aparecerán más tarde.**

**2. Otros personajes que hablan japonés son: Dulce Princesa (Bonnibel) , Dulce Príncipe (Gumball), Rey Helado (Simon), Cake, Príncipe Flama (James), Jake, Arcoiris y ****Lord Monochromicorn**, Marshall y Marceline no tanto :P

**3. Sobre el chico con quién Flama se topó pues se supone que él la entendía porque obviamente el hablaba ingles, al igual que las chicas Superpoderosas, Zim y los policías mencionados, por esa razón pudieron platicar con ellos facilmente. (Hablan ingles porque sus series son originalmente de Estados Unidos y pues...)**

**_Bien ya vine, la verdad no esperaba tardarme pero resulta que tuve algunos asuntos familiares._**

**_Por cierto les agradezco a todos los que enviaron review, me hacen muy feliz :D_**

**_Cualquier duda, sugerencia u opinión es aceptable._**


	8. Otro aviso

_**Bien aquí hay una justificación por todo mi retraso.**_

_**Últimamente he pasado por ciertos problemas que simplemente me complican la vida, hasta ahora ya estoy mejor y retomando todo como naturalmente lo hago.**_

_**Los problemas que tuve incluyen que mi computadora se averió (la que uso ahora es prestada) y un bloqueo de escritora que estuvo de la ching**. Todo le afectó, por supuesto, a el Fic sabiendo que en mi compu tenía guardado el, ya casi terminado, capítulo 8. Bastante estresante.**_

_**¿Algo bueno que salió? Pues sí, en un intento exitoso para inspirarme, comencé a leer un foro para mejorar tu redacción.**_

_**A base de esto fue como empecé a darles una personalidad mejor a los personajes y tratar de describir de una forma más original cada suceso. Así que me puse las pilas y edité los antiguos capítulos. Por ahora no todos, aún me falta jejeje les cambiaré, quitaré y añadiré algunas cosas que subiré más tarde, cuando termine.**_

_**El nuevo capítulo 8 también está en proceso.**_

_**Espero que esta interrupción no les moleste y me gustaría escuchar su opinión al respecto.**_

_**¡Muchos saludos! :)**_


End file.
